


Сорок восемь недель

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fiction, M/M, Other, Rating: NC17, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ФФБ внезапно спасает мир</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сорок восемь недель

Фандомы постепенно постигали катарсис, а аноны расползлись по постам команд. Шел первый день выкладок макси.

Кому-то этот квест давался легко, и его закрывали далеко не одной работой, а для кого-то он был одним из самых сложных. ФФБ относил себя к первым — материала набралось много, Инсайд бурлил. Шли обсуждения, вангования, выкапывались стюардессы и метались черепа. Для ФФБ это было привычное звуковое сопровождение.

Однако…

— Да кому там приспичило что-то сверлить?! Все челленджи и бонусы давно прошли!

Он искренне считал, что можно привыкнуть ко всему, начиная от ночных завываний с кладбища и заканчивая уникальной акустикой стен, позволявшей услышать, как яйца соседа долбятся об чью-то задницу. Желание убивать вызывали только два момента: когда стучали по батареям, и когда в дело вступала дрель. Иногда они могли идти комплектом.

ФФБ обреченно крутанулся на кресле — вдохновение окончательно пропало.

— Чего? — удивленно моргнул он.

В его комнате постепенно проявлялась синяя полицейская будка. ТАРДИС заходила на посадку, аккуратно вклинившись между кроватью и шкафом. Судя по всему, именно ее ФФБ принял за дрель.

Где-то в подсознании интуиция послала сигнал об опасности, но было уже поздно: ТАРДИС полностью материализовалась.

— У тебя в каноне нет никакого понятия личного пространства, что ли? — ухмыльнулся ФФБ.

— Вообще-то… — Отвечать ему начали еще находясь по ту сторону дверей, а затем показался и сам Хуниверс. — Вообще-то нет.

Ни тени смущения на его лице и правда не было. Ничего не изменилось, даже если бы ФФБ сейчас не макси писал, а резвился бы в позе наездницы с каким-нибудь фандомом. Таков уж Хуниверс — при любых ситуациях умудрялся сделать вид, что всегда здесь был. А вот выглядел он неважно: одежда изрядно помята, а сам он казался не выспавшимся и очень усталым. Даже бабочка была не завязана, а просто висела на шее. И это не говоря уже о том, что творилось у него на голове.

— С выкладкой не заладилось? — неуверенно предположил ФФБ.

Он много знал примеров, когда связка «неписец-отчаяние-бурная ночь» имела право на жизнь. Хотя поиск утешения на дне стакана и Хуниверс соотносились примерно так же, как хорошие коллажи и Москва.

Вместо ответа ФФБ внезапно схватили за руку и потянули на себя.

— Э… Эй! Куда? — запаниковал он. — В будку?

— В ТАРДИС! — машинально поправил Хуниверс. — Я хочу показать тебе кое-что… интересное.

— Интересное?

Обычно такие формулировки ничего хорошего не предвещали. С этих слов начинались проблемы, приключения и неожиданные связи. Из-за них рождались новые мемы, регистрировались виртуалы и фандомы шли на ФБ. В общем, это совсем не то, на что должны покупаться те, кому выкладываться через пару дней.

— Я верну тебя сюда через минуту после того, как мы исчезнем, — пообещал Хуниверс. И улыбнулся. Очень заразительно и по-доброму.

На секунду ФФБ даже почувствовал себя обычным земным человеком, которому предлагают незабываемое приключение среди далеких звезд. А затем он вспомнил рассказы СПН, которые вызывали то лютую зависть, то желание спросить, чем они упарывались.

Все же, если задуматься, настоящие приключения начинаются не с предложения о чем-то интересном, а с ответа на него:

— А почему бы и нет? — пожал плечами ФФБ и шагнул через порог ТАРДИС.

* * *

Первые минут десять он не затыкался ни на секунду. Большое пространство, которое никак не могло ни по какой разумной причине вместиться в полицейскую будку, завораживало. Бесконечные нагромождения техники и приборов оставляли только гадать, для чего они были нужны, а руки так и тянулись подергать за рычаги и потыкать кнопки. Иногда что-то пыхтело, дымилось, а иногда слышался скрежет какого-то запущенного механизма. ФФБ никто не останавливал, давая вдоволь удовлетворить любопытство. Отчасти потому что половина рычагов и кнопок никак не реагировали на его усилия, а те, которые срабатывали, напоминали на безобидные спецэффекты. Видимо, Хуниверс уже привык к подобной активности своих гостей и прибег к определенным мерам предосторожности.

— Охренеть!

Но ФФБ все равно был доволен. Он досадливо потыкал в очередную кнопку, которая оставалась глуха к командам, и случайно поймал взгляд Хуниверса.

— Еще немного, — признался ФФБ, — и я почувствую себя милым котиком.

— Не скажу, что особо представляю тебя в этой роли.

ФФБ демонстративно убрал руки за спину, показывая, что больше ничего трогать не будет.

— Так куда летим-то?

— В будущее, — туманно ответил Хуниверс.

И он быстро завертелся вокруг пульта управления, нажимая то одну кнопку, то другую, поворачивая рычаги и сверяясь с датчиками. Настолько это смахивало на спонтанные действия, что ФФБ подумал, будто тот действует не менее рандомно, чем он сам. Но если в его руках машина только дымилась, кряхтела и крякала, то действия Хуниверса заставляли ТАРДИС буквально ожить.

— Мы отправляемся в 23 августа 2014 года, — продолжил он, — в самую середину следующей Битвы.

Сказать, что ФФБ был несколько разочарован, значит, совсем ничего не сказать. Он ожидал чего-то более эффектного.

— И всего-то? А что такого в 23 августа 2014 года? Скандал? Свадьба? Поминки? А сколько команд будет на этот раз? И кто победит на ФБ моего времени?

— Спой-ле-ры, — только протянул Хуниверс.

ФФБ вдруг остро ощутил родство со всеми теми анонами, которые вопили, что им НЕДОДАЛИ.

— Ну хоть нафига мы туда летим?

Хуниверс опустил вниз самой большой рычаг, оставив дальнейшую работу на ТАРДИС, и повернулся к ФФБ.

— Ты мне нужен. Именно в этом месте, именно в этом времени. Только ты можешь спасти этот мир.

— Что?

Хуниверс медленно направился в его сторону. Выглядел он жутко серьезным и одновременно беспомощным, и что-то подсказывало ФФБ, что это у него не своеобразное чувство юмора.

— Я не тот, кого ты знаешь. Я — Хуниверс из будущего.

— Что?!

— И в моем мире тебя не существует.

Он приблизился к ФФБ вплотную и зажал ему рот, давя очередное удивленное «что?!» Хуниверс едва заметно улыбнулся, видимо, из-за невольной пародии на самого себя, но и сам он сейчас казался просто карикатурой на некогда большой и сильный фандом. Его хватка была слабой, но испуг держал ФФБ крепче любых цепей.

— Послушай меня. Все изменится, и ничего не будет как прежде, — строго сказал Хуниверс, прикоснувшись пальцами другой руки к его виску. — Я покажу тебе.

В тот же момент перед глазами ФФБ поплыло, мир словно затягивало в воронку. Он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни даже что-то сказать. Только голос Хуниверса не давал ему потерять связь с реальностью. Он говорил о прошлом, об одном моменте, который запустил механизм бомбы замедленного действия, а картинка постепенно становилась все более ясной.

ФФБ обнаружил себя в одном из залов ДКБ, куда во время выкладок стекались фандомы, чтобы оценить труды других. Народу тут, как обычно, было очень много. Может быть, не все двести с лишним фандомов, но как минимум половина из них отиралась именно здесь. Они оживленно переговаривались, спорили, смеялись.

Голос Хуниверса звучал как будто у него в голове:

— Это второй день выкладок макси Битвы твоего времени.

Картинка сдвинулась, словно повернули объектив камеры, и ФФБ увидел СПН, стоящего рядом с ним.

— Как думаешь, он вообще оправится после такого? — спросил он, глядя прямо на него.

Только теперь до ФФБ начало доходить, что он видит будущее — или все же прошлое? — глазами самого Хуниверса.

— Я бы не выдержал, — продолжив, честно признался СПН.

Но Хуниверс уже отвернулся и пристально изучал вбежавшего Античность, который сразу подпер собой дверь. На лице у него застыло выражение триумфа, а ФФБ услышал шепотки у себя за спиной о том, что неплохо у Античности оказалось с предсказаниями. В тот же момент двери стремительно раскрылись, полностью проигнорировав старания фандома.

— НУ ЧТО, ДОЖДАЛИСЬ, БЛЯТЬ, СУКИ?!

Почему-то эти слова совсем не вязались с тем, что ФФБ видел. Он мог ставить на что угодно, что в дверном проеме по всем правилам, простите, канона должен был стоять Кейдж.

— ЛИКУЕТЕ, да? Отпраздновали уже? Подготовили для меня лицемерную ПРОЩАЛЬНУЮ РЕЧЬ о том, КАК ЖЕ ВАМ ЖАЛЬ?!

Но это был РФ. ФФБ едва узнавал в этом топчущем потерявшего равновесие Античность одиозный, шокирующий, всегда яркий фандом. Только что стоявший гул различных голосов стих. РФ оглядывал присутствующих с плохо скрываемым презрением в абсолютной тишине.

— Вы… ВЫ ВСЕ! — продолжил он, полностью встав на Античность, как на своеобразную трибуну. — ЛЖИВЫЕ ЗАВИСТЛИВЫЕ УБЛЮДКИ. Довольны? Рады тому, что свыше двадцати пяти тысяч баллов больше не мозолят вам глаза? А?! Думаете, раз сняли меня с Битвы, сразу вдруг начнете охуенно писать? Или мои артеры сразу ринутся к вам?

ФФБ практически не верил тому, что слышал.

Тут Хуниверс неожиданно повернул голову в сторону Блича, надолго задержав на нем взгляд. Тот выглядел неестественно спокойным и почему-то побитым. По крайней мере, внушительных размеров фингал говорил о том, что ему накануне крепко досталось.

— Ничего не выйдет, — понизил голос РФ, но почему-то вопреки всем законам физики странное эхо вторило его словам. — Я ПРОКЛИНАЮ ВАС! Клянусь своим ПОСМЕРТНЫМ ПЛАМЕНЕМ, ВАМ НИКОГДА НЕ ПОДНЯТЬСЯ ВЫШЕ ФИКБУКА!!

Свет в зале замигал, даже стены начали дрожать. Перед глазами снова потемнело, но это был уже знакомый водоворот. На этот раз он выплюнул ФФБ обратно на борт ТАРДИС.

— Это что, мать его, сейчас было?!

— Начало конца.

— РФ выперли с Битвы? — не унимался ФФБ.

— Пойдем, я расскажу тебе, — тихо ответил Хуниверс и отвел его в сторону, приглашая сесть.

Этот синий диван ФФБ узнал сразу же, как увидел. От него веяло знакомым сладковатым запахом клубничного молока, а к ноге Хуниверса неуверенно подползла дыра, как будто принюхиваясь. Ошибки быть не могло. Но ФФБ не стал спрашивать, как здесь оказался диван Гинтамы.

Тем временем Хуниверс начал вещать.

— У РФ всегда было много недоброжелателей. Ничего удивительного, что кто-то однажды решился на радикальные меры. Момент был выбран удачно: стоило только не позволить ему выложиться на макси-квест, и его гонка в Битве закончилась сразу же. Результат ты видел.

Если подумать, слова Хуниверса действительно не лишены смысла. В этом году четвертый этап изменился, и вместо обычной программы с высокими рейтингами появился Биг Бэнг. Те фандомы, которые рыдали о планке рейтинга, могли плясать победные танцы. Макси квест позволял писать что угодно. Нужно было просто попасть в размеры и принести иллюстрацию. Единственный подводный камень во всем этом — фанфик и иллюстрация оцениваются как разные квесты, но выкладываются в один день. А согласно правилам невыполнение двух квестов автоматически лишает фандом возможности участвовать в Битве дальше.

Надо было просто не позволить выложиться. Идеальное преступление.

ФФБ даже поразился не столько задумке, сколько выдержке. Как же надо было ненавидеть РФ, чтобы готовить месть почти до самого конца?

— Проблема в том, — продолжил Хуниверс, — что проклятие РФ сработало.

— Чего?

— Магия ли это? Или болезнь? Или какая-то «истинная сила» фандома? Честно, я не знаю. Я пытался найти ответ, но у меня его нет. Мне даже точно неизвестно, в курсе ли был РФ, что случится именно так… — ФФБ напрягся под пристальным взглядом Хуниверса. — Так или иначе, к началу следующей Битвы появилось то, что мы назвали «фикбук-вирус». Проявляется по-разному, но общая суть одна — фандомы пишут так плохо, насколько это вообще возможно. Их личности полностью меняются. Доходит до того, что они не узнают ни своих друзей, ни даже свой канон.

— А причем тут я? — не выдержал ФФБ. — Разве детективные или мистические фандомы не лучше разберутся в этом?

— Акунин, Шерлок, Касл, Бертон, Ганнибал… — голос Хуниверса дрогнул, — СПН… Все они стали жертвами вируса. И я хочу, чтобы ты понимал масштаб катастрофы: на данный момент избегают всего этого лишь сорок девять фандомов. Такими темпами никто не дойдет до конца. Именно поэтому я надеюсь только на тебя.

— Но почему именно я? Я не герой! Как ты не понимаешь?! Я же…

Конец предложения застрял у него в горле противным комом, когда Хуниверс вдруг подскочил и впился ему руками в плечи. Его глаза казались безумными. Именно тогда ФФБ впервые стало по-настоящему страшно. Осознание, что даже фандом с таким каноном впал в отчаяние, буквально парализовало.

— Ты внеконкурс! — встряхнул его Хуниверс. — Ты не гонишься за баллами! У тебя нет причин завидовать РФ! На тебя не может подействовать проклятие! Верь мне. Ты, и только ты… — он запнулся, а затем шумно выдохнул. Его взгляд смягчился. — Послушай… Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль. Но тебе придется через это пройти.

ФФБ молча кивнул. Тот мог не продолжать, он все понял: бывают ситуации, когда выбора нет, и эта — просто одна из них.

* * *

Все знакомые ему фандомы всегда рисовали будущее самыми фантастическими красками. Новые технологии, новые веяния во всевозможных сферах, и не важно, сколько пройдет времени — год, десять или целый век. Возможно, где-то в другом месте это так и было, но здесь ровным счетом ничего не поменялось. ФФБ даже грустно вздохнул, рассматривая свою комнату. За год добавились лишь несколько фотографий на стене и пыль. Много пыли.

На новые технологии здесь тянул только он сам, благодаря маскировке Хуниверса. Из-за того, что ФФБ этого времени пропал без вести, ему не стоило привлекать к себе внимания. В конце концов, недоброжелателей у него тоже хватало. Только вот по части маскировки Хуниверс отличался… как бы это сказать? Оригинальностью.

ФФБ задумчиво пошевелил вантузом, размышляя о том, что его новый образ, пожалуй, еще более заметен, чем он сам. Над функциональностью маскировки он тоже думал. Обзор более чем ограничен, но расстояние хотя бы можно было регулировать, а вот что делать с остальным ФФБ не знал. Безусловно, вантуз и венчик выглядели очень угрожающими, не дай боже такое увидеть в темном переулке. Как минимум, шаблон бы порвался раз и навсегда. Даже не верилось, что во вселенной Хуниверса далеки — самые опасные существа.

Задача, между тем, перед ФФБ стояла не из легких — нужно было выяснить, что же на самом деле произошло в тот злополучный день, а затем вернуться в свое время и изменить историю. При этом действовать ему приходилось в одиночку. Хуниверс не мог покинуть ТАРДИС из-за угрозы фикбук-вируса, ведь ему еще нужно было отправить ФФБ домой. Но и просто безучастным он не остался. Хуниверс не из тех, кто способен сидеть сложа руки. Нет, он нагрузил ФФБ всей той информацией, которой располагал. Ему было с чего начинать поиски.

Разумеется, вылет РФ с Битвы привлекал много внимания. Едва ли нашлась хотя бы одна наивная душа, уверенная, что тот сам не выложился в срок. Естественно, ему кто-то помог, и на сегодняшний день был только один вариант. Против этого фандома говорило все: и ссора с РФ накануне, и отсутствие алиби. В этом мире ничего не менялось — во всем всегда был виноват Блич. Именно он видел РФ последним.

ФФБ обдумывал, сразу ли вломиться к подозреваемому, размахивая венчиком, или придумать что-нибудь более хитрое, как тут его сенсоры уловили чужое присутствие. Антенна далека указала в сторону кровати, и ФФБ повернулся к ней всем телом, настороженно вглядываясь через камеру. Ничего, пустота. Только вот простой шорох перерос в шипение. Воображение тут же нарисовало жуткий образ переносчика заразы фикбук-вируса, который прячется под кроватями, но едва ФФБ опустил камеру ниже, что-то сразу защемило внутри.

— Уничтожить? — проронил он.

Из-под кровати выглядывал Жора. Сначала опасливо, будто присматриваясь. Но постепенно он все больше вытягивал свое лиловое щупальце навстречу к ФФБ.

— Уничтожить! — радостно крикнул механический голос далека, затем огни сенсоров погасли. — Блядь, — выругался ФФБ, открывая крышку. Хуниверс забыл его предупредить, что далек преобразует голос только в одно слово. — Жора!

Лишний раз звать и не требовалось. Кажется, тентакль понял все еще на втором призыве уничтожить и стартовал к ФФБ прямо на руки, тут же обвиваясь вокруг него и урча. Через несколько секунд Жора был уже повсюду.

— Как ты вырос за год! — умилился ФФБ и ласково погладил зверя.

Тот в долгу не остался и тоже погладил. Только уже под одеждой, истолковав действия хозяина по-своему. ФФБ расслабился, прекрасно понимая, что тентакль соскучился и ему хочется выразить радость хотя бы так, как умеет. Ему его даже было жалко. Это ФФБ видел своего питомца совсем недавно, а Жора остался тут совсем один на долгие месяцы. И все это время он ждал.

— Да я бы и не сопротивлялся, — прокомментировал ФФБ, когда тентакль крепко обвил его руки, не давая ничего сделать.

Совсем скоро он был готов взять свои слова обратно.

Жора вовсе не хотел доставить ему какое-то удовольствие. Это доказывали с силой сжатые кольца вокруг тела ФФБ. Ни скрыться внутри своей маскировки, ни уползти куда-либо он не мог. Единственное, что у него получилось, так это перегнуться пополам, повиснув на далеке в самой нелепой позе — лицом вниз, жопой кверху. Самое оно для образцово-показательной порки, но у Жоры, разумеется, были свои методы.

Как тентакль расстегнул штаны, ФФБ пропустил, списывая все на природное мастерство, а вот как тот вошел, он почувствовал всем существом. Жора долбился в него насухую, не иначе как специально пожадничав на свою естественную смазку. ФФБ взвыл и тут же был заткнут другим концом щупальца. Все, что ему осталось, так это глухо стонать.

«Фандом Абилити, фандом Аддамсов, фандом Акунина, фандом Амбера…» — начал мысленно считать ФФБ в такт толчкам. Он и раньше порой прибегал к такому, чтобы отвлечься. Но в совсем иной ситуации, когда уснуть было важнее, чем еще немного потупить над выкладкой. Обычно на ФМА его уже вырубало. На этот раз ФФБ остановился на Декстере, когда Жора убрал щупальце изо рта и прошелся влажными присосками по ягодицам хозяина.

— О, нет…

Намерения тентакля были довольно прозрачными, учитывая, как он терся вторым концом вокруг и без того вытраханной задницы. Но поверить хотя бы на минуту в то, что Жора в будущем станет таким садистом, ФФБ не мог. Все ведь было намного проще.

— Я тебя не брошу, — прохрипел он. — Больше никогда, слышишь?

Жора остановился и замер, и только кончик щупальца слегка подрагивал. ФФБ хотел было еще добавить что-нибудь успокаивающее, но нужды в этом уже не было. Тентакль аккуратно вывел щупальце из его задницы и тихо уркнул, ослабляя хватку.

— Все, все, малыш. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Как бы жестом извинения Жора осторожно обвил щупальцем член хозяина, заставляя вспомнить, что такое удовольствие. А ФФБ подумал, что на самом деле у него и правда были шансы что-то изменить. Просто всему остальному миру придется еще немного подождать.

* * *

Даже самые подробные рассказы Хуниверса не могли сравниться с реальностью. Если в своих воспоминаниях он показывал ему начало конца, то это был просто конец — и для Битвы, и для фандомов в целом.

Обычно жертв вируса тяжело не заметить. Большинство из них находилось уже на последней стадии — лишение хуманизации. Фандомы, у которых не было лица. Они уже не помнили даже свой канон. Единственное, на что их хватало, это на однотипные восхваляющие комментарии на любую работу, принесенную в выкладку. В остальное время такие фандомы шатались по территории ДКБ как зомби, натыкаясь друг на друга и иные преграды. Хуниверс предупреждал, что они не агрессивные и вреда не несут, но у ФФБ при взгляде на них просыпался только противный липкий страх. Даже Жора пугливо сворачивался кольцами, если в мониторе далека мелькали они.

Встречались и нормальные фандомы, чаще незнакомые, но ФФБ не рискнул бы вступить с ними в контакт. Об этом Хуниверс тоже его предупреждал: не все понимают, что заражены. Чаще всего они не осознают этого до самого конца.

Впрочем, ФФБ преследовал иную цель, чем посмотреть на апокалипсис для всего мультифандома. Ему нужен был Блич. Сегодня начиналась выкладка драбблов третьего левела, и это казалось неплохим шансом поймать его. ФФБ провел несколько часов, катаясь вокруг ДКБ, старательно объезжая фикбучные фандомы. Первые полчаса ему показали, что некоторые из них проявляли особый интерес к далеку. Возможно, когда-то они были фантастическими фандомами и интуитивно тянулись к родственному элементу.

Но все же ближе к вечеру ФФБ нашел Блича. Судя по всему, он уже выложился и теперь возвращался в общагу, по пути разговорившись с ГП. Чтобы услышать, о чем они говорили, ФФБ направил далека поближе к ним. Он честно надеялся, что способность Хуниверса «а я тут с самого начала» сработает и на принадлежащих ему вещах. Но с парочкой кирпичей ему пришлось расстаться, когда Блич покосился в сторону ФФБ, ненадолго задержав на нем взгляд. Однако интерес к далеку в его глазах даже не появился.

— Я слышал, Толкин вчера выбыл, — вернулся к прерванному разговору Блич.

Выглядели они оба нормальными. Один привычно затягивался каноном, второй изменился за лето, но это тоже было для него обыденной вещью. В конце концов, недаром эти два фандома всегда были в числе лидеров.

— Страшная трагедия, — согласился ГП. — Этот день унес с обой сразу два фандома.

Сначала ФФБ показалось, что ему послышалось: простите, но какие еще обои?

— Хошино тоже этой ночью кончился, — продолжил фандом. — Я нашел его утром. Он лежал в кровати, заправленный в черные простыни. Запястья рук и ног были окровавлены. Должно быть, Хошино хотел покончить с собой…

— Хуевый день. Минус сразу три фандома. — Блич сочувственно посмотрел на ГП и похлопал его по плечу.

— Почему три, когда два? — удивился тот. — Еще кто-то стух?

— «Стух», ага. — Блич сделал последнюю затяжку и, не глядя, бросил окурок в сторону далека. — Ладно, бывай. У меня еще есть пара дел, а то никакого движения.

— Нет, постой! — ГП увязался за ним.

Оба фандома скрылись из поля зрения ФФБ, оставив его переваривать увиденное. Хотя, возможно, это нельзя было принять. ГП всегда являл собой настоящего динозавра среди фандомов — огромный контент, опытная команда, высокий уровень. Но сейчас и Блич, и ФФБ стали свидетелями того, что и он сходит с дистанции. Фандомы, унесенные с обоев, Хошино, заправленный в простыни, и запястья ног — это только начало. Хуниверс говорил, что крупные фандомы вирус сваливает медленно, и, возможно, ГП даже протянет до конца левела.

Но чуткие аноны все равно будут к нему беспощадны.

— Нельзя просто так взять и бросить окурок в урну.

ФФБ едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, услышав за спиной чей-то голос. Не успел он подумать, кому тот мог принадлежать, как причина для паники нашлась действительно серьезная: кто-то пытался вскрыть далека.

— Уничтожить! — угрожающе предупредил ФФБ, поднимая венчик.

Но было уже поздно: крышка поддалась и внутрь далека, держа окурок в руке, заглянул незнакомый фандом. Выглядел он не менее охуевшим, чем сам ФФБ.

Немая сцена длилась, наверное, секунд пятнадцать.

— Ты кто? — в лоб спросил ФФБ.

Обороняться было нечем, но незнакомец даже не выглядел опасным. Перед ним стоял вполне себе подросток, темноволосый, немного хмурый и настороженный. Наличие у него лица само по себе радовало. Судя по одежде, относился к чему-то военному прошлых столетий. В петлице его короткой куртки было трудно опознаваемое растение, но больше всего внимание ФФБ привлекли черные ремешки по всему телу.

— Шингеки, — бодро ответил тот. — А что вы делаете в мусорке? Сливаются обычно другим способом.

ФФБ покосился на окурок Блича в его руке, который уже дотлел и наверняка обжигал пальцы. Шингеки этого или не замечал, или очень хорошо игнорировал.

— Это не мусорка, — обиделся ФФБ, который за этот день уже практически сроднился с далеком, если не врос в него.

За пазухой неожиданно зашевелился Жора, показав щупальце. Затем он нежно заурчал и потянулся в сторону Шингеки, заползая по руке ему на шею. Новый фандом в ответ улыбнулся и пощекотал одну из присосок Жоры. ФФБ от такой картины не то что обомлел, он дар речи потерял. То есть пока он пропадал без вести, Жора утешение себе нашел? ФФБ всегда подозревал, что истории про Хатико и остальных верных животных слишком уж хорошо звучат, чтобы быть правдой.

— Предатель! — возмутился он. — Я тебя лучшими кинками кормил, а ты!

Но Жора был явно не из тех, кто способен испытывать какие-то угрызения совести, а ФФБ почувствовал, что следующее «Уничтожить!» будет уже очень искренним. Этот мир определенно надо было менять, а в прошлом заняться воспитанием Жоры.

— Не может быть, — изумленно тем временем прошептал Шингеки и с плохо скрываемым восторгом уставился на ФФБ парой голубых глаз. — Если Жора был с вами… Так вы тот самый!

— А?

— Тот самый легендарный ФФБ!

— Чего?!

ФФБ вытаращился на него как на ненормального. Конечно, его и раньше называли в формате «тот самый», но в частности там было что-то вроде «тот самый мудак», «тот самый дедлайнер» или «тот самый хуй». Но никак не легендарным.

— А я думал, Хуниверс умеет путешествовать во времени, а не в параллельные миры, — признался ФФБ. — В каком месте я вдруг легендарный?

И Шингеки ему рассказал. Он говорил о том, что вовсе не резкое падение уровня фандомов до фикбука, а именно исчезновение ФФБ стало первым тревожным колокольчиком для всего мультисообщества.

— Большинство уверено, что вы или все-таки свалили на моря из-за титанического количества команд, — тут ФФБ только усилием воли остановил себя от вопроса о точном числе, — или фандомы выдавали такой тлен, что даже троллить было неудобно.

Шингеки также упомянул, как прошла выкладка визиток, где ФФБ так и не дождались, а также о треде на Инсайде, который стал последним. Хуниверс тоже рассказывал, что Инсайда больше нет, но про причины не распространялся. Создавалось впечатление, что о неявке ФФБ было больше грусти, чем радости, но ощущение «о мертвых либо хорошо, либо ничего» все же не отпускало.

— Так. А Жора с чего так тебя любит?

— Когда стало понятно, что вас можно не ждать, всех питомцев отдали в приют, — немедленно отрапортовал Шингеки. — Жору забрал я под свою ответственность.

— Вот оно что. А остальные?

На самом деле не то,чтобы ФФБ волновался за судьбу своих питомцев. Они могли с комфортом для себя и на девятом круге ада жить. Но его очень уж забавлял официальный тон Шингеки. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и он назовет ФФБ «сэром» и отдаст честь.

— Омегаверса никто так и не нашел, а хуи улетели.

Осведомленность Шингеки, конечно, немного отдавала сталкеризмом, но в целом этот фандом ФФБ нравился. Тошнотворно вежливый, правда, но к этому можно привыкнуть. Да и Жора к нему лип как банный лист, а этот плохое трогать не будет. К тому же, ему можно было верить: в прошлой Битве он не участвовал, а, значит, РФ точно не подставлял.

— А вы к нам надолго? — внезапно спросил Шингеки.

— А вот это как дела пойдут, — ответил ФФБ. — Для начала мне нужно попасть к Бличу.

* * *

Единственное, что ФФБ смог припомнить о Шингеки своего времени, так это жанр — типичный героик с правильными ценностями и последняя надежда человечества. Это уже диагноз. А вкупе с тем, что ФФБ внезапно для него легендарный, то лечению Шингеки точно не подлежал. Зато был неплохой компанией. Жора, конечно, сам по себе комок чего-то бесконечно родного, но поговорить все же ФФБ хотелось. Пусть в далеке у него и не самый богатый словарный запас.

Как выяснилось в процессе, Шингеки жил очень удобно:

— Ближе к середине второго левела очень много фандомов просто топтались на улице, поэтому в целях экономии электроэнергии нас начали переселять, — объяснял он. — Теперь я живу напротив Блича.

Но по ощущениям ФФБ более густонаселенной общага не казалась. Возможно, все оставшиеся — конченые дедлайнеры и заняты выкладками, только вот даже при таком раскладе большинство фандомов не ведут себя как мертвяки под крышкой гроба. Общага просто вымерла.

Когда они дошли до комнаты Блича, ФФБ показалось, будто он увидел репетицию визуала третьего левела. На двери красовалось множество примеров, как можно высказать пожелания сдохнуть и продемонстрировать свою ненависть.

— В основном это художества РФ, — объяснил Шингеки. — Когда меня сюда переселили, то здесь стоял ощутимый ягодный аромат.

Высунувшись из далека, ФФБ не без интереса изучал до боли искренние пожелания мучений и смерти. Не все они были узнаваемыми в плане авторства, но вот психологические портреты по ним самое оно составлять, наверное.

— Ну что же… — выдохнул ФФБ, возвращаясь к своей миссии.

Он вытянул руку и постучал в дверь.

Потом постучал еще раз и еще.

Потом ФФБ повернул ручку и обнаружил, что дверь открыта. Он держал венчик наготове, да и вантуз заодно. Когда кому-то адресовали столько способов умереть, нужно быть во всеоружии — под раздачу части из них можно попасть самому. Больше всего ФФБ боялся, что найдет труп Блича где-нибудь на полу.

Но комната оказалась пуста.

— Я смотрю, Блич совсем упоролся, — оглядываясь, заметил ФФБ. — Теперь это реально дыра.

И он говорил не в переносном смысле.

В выкладках его времени черные дыры Блича не особенно напрягали, но сейчас это достигло апофеоза. Все, начиная от коврика при входе и заканчивая кроватью, выглядело как дыра. Дизайнерское решение на грани фола, по которому можно было составить не менее пугающий психологический портрет, чем по рисункам на двери.

— Похоже, он в депрессии, — поставил очередной диагноз ФФБ.

— Блич иногда не приходит домой, — сказал Шингеки. — Я рано просыпаюсь и порой застаю, как он возвращается только под утро.

— Ну охуеть теперь.

— Можно подождать его тут. Никуда он не денется.

Конечно, Шингеки был прав. Да и маячить лишний раз перед глазами у других фандомов ФФБ не хотелось, хотя разукрашенная дверь не внушала чувства безопасности. Но, по крайней мере, тут имелась кровать — божественная горизонтальная и мягкая поверхность, по которой больше всего сейчас тосковало все его тело. Как он вползал на нее, было достойно занесения в анналы истории. Никто, наверное, не представлял, насколько паршиво ФФБ себя чувствовал.

— Неудивительно, что далеки у Хуниверса такие озлобленные, — сказал он, растягиваясь на кровати. — Я бы тоже захотел всех уебать, если бы ежедневно скукоживался в этой жестяной банке.

— Так вы расслабьтесь, — посоветовал Шингеки, одновременно неторопливо заползая на него сверху.

Этого стоило ожидать, если кто-то вдруг стал называть тебя легендарным, но ФФБ до последнего надеялся, что это случится не так скоро. Однако Шингеки был на удивление аккуратным. Он не наваливался на него всем телом, а нависал над ним, лишь едва касаясь, а по ноге ФФБ скользнул Жора. Не иначе как почувствовал. Для него поза на четвереньках была как будто особенным приглашением, которым нельзя не воспользоваться. Он обвился вокруг Шингеки, заползая под одежду.

Надо сказать, что Жора, который работает над тобой, и Жора, за чьей работой можно подсмотреть, это совершенно разные вещи. По своим ощущениям ФФБ помнил, что тентакль умудрялся быть везде одновременно. То, что Жора ограничивается далеко не одним щупальцем, не понять сложно. Но со стороны это выглядело завораживающе. Некоторые испытывали трудности при вопросе, как хорошо отсосать и себе подрачивать одновременно, а Жора мог себе позволить заниматься далеко не двумя делами сразу. Тентаклей становилось все больше. Жора дразнил кончиками щупалец, ненавязчиво фиксировал Шингеки, оплетаясь вокруг ног и груди. Больше всего ФФБ оценил, как ловко его питомец расправляется с ремнями — сразу видно, что это было не в первый раз. И кому действительно не мешало бы расслабиться, так это самому Шингеки. Он очень старался сдерживаться, но ФФБ прекрасно знал одну простую истину: выстоять против Жоры нереально.

Тентакль издал довольный мурлыкающий звук и заставил Шингеки сесть, чтобы избавиться от ремней. И тут повело уже ФФБ, едва задралась белая форменная рубашка. По всему телу Шингеки виднелись краснеющие следы от этих самых ремней. ФФБ очень четко представилось, как дернулся бы фандом, если бы к ним прикоснулись.

— Раздень его, — тихо то ли приказал, то ли попросил он.

Хотя стоило ли указывать на что-то Жоре, который знал все сам?

Щупальца обвили обнаженную грудь сразу же, как только расправились с рубашкой, и Шингеки заерзал. Блядский зоопарк, он терся прямо о промежность ФФБ и беззастенчиво стонал, полностью забывшись в ощущениях. А Жора и не думал останавливаться на достигнутом — его щупальца уже хозяйничали у Шингеки в штанах.

ФФБ шумно вдохнул, ловя себя на мысли, что если в нем когда-то умирали вуайерист и садист, то сейчас они воскресли. Ему хотелось увидеть, как Жора заставляет Шингеки так всхлипывать. Каждый раз, когда фандом вздрагивал, ФФБ рисовал себе в воображении, как щупальце совершает очередной толчок.

О каких там затекших мышцах он думал раньше? Был только один важный момент: у ФФБ уже безнадежно стоял. Еще немного, и он мог бы стать не просто легендарным, а легендарным неудачником, кончившим себе в штаны.

— Жора, — позвал ФФБ, — мне нужно больше места.

Тентакль заурчал, откликаясь на просьбу. Щупальца пришли в движение: они набухали, становились больше. У Жоры было много занимательных способностей — увеличиваться в размерах он тоже умел. Некоторые его щупальца, наверное, перевалили за несколько метров в длину. Они крепче обвились вокруг Шингеки и приподняли его вверх, полностью держа в воздухе. Фандом был словно игрушка, которую Жора ворочал как хотел.

ФФБ приподнялся и торопливо расстегнул брюки, наблюдая за тем, как его питомец полностью освобождает от одежды Шингеки. Жора до сих пор держал одно из щупалец у него в заднице. С кем он больше играл — с подвешенным Шингеки или с нетерпением хозяина — осталось загадкой, но ФФБ уже лишний раз боялся прикоснуться к своему члену.

— Акробат херов.

Жора решил, что будет первым. Его щупальца мелко задрожали. ФФБ до сих пор не рисковал ставить себя на роль специалиста, но, кажется, Жора кончил. Щупальца словно сдувались, постепенно опуская Шингеки. ФФБ вытянул руки, немного скорректировав его возвращение на землю. На этот раз фандом оказался к нему спиной, но какая это была спина — исполосованная следами ремней. ФФБ никак не мог устоять. Сначала он быстро коснулся губами одного из них, потом облизнул. На каждое прикосновение Шингеки только тихо постанывал. И едва Жора из него вышел, ФФБ тут же занял его место.

Он вошел в Шингеки сразу целиком. Задница фандома после Жоры была разработана чуть более чем идеально. Член скользил внутри легко и приятно.

— Я ведь остановился на Декстере? — спросил ФФБ, глядя на Жору.

Тентакль явно не понял, но все равно уркнул. Наверное, на всякий случай.

— Фандом Дрррр, фандом Дюны… — начал ФФБ, проговаривая с каждым толчком. Он и сам не знал, почему ему так важно было продолжать счет. Возможно, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро.

Шингеки и сам насаживался на член, как будто игр с Жорой ему было недостаточно. Он предпочитал очень резкий темп и когда дорвался до самостоятельных действий, Шингеки словно сорвало крышу. И, похоже, не только ему. ФФБ и раньше ловил себя на том, что его знание всего списка фандомов неидеально, а сейчас он просто сбивался, путая не только названия, но и буквы алфавита.

Кончил он на Гинтаме, когда пошел по второму кругу. Или на Ганнибале. Он уже точно не ручался. Честно говоря, он увлекся своими ощущениями настолько, что пропустил, когда кончил Шингеки.

— …Пиздец, — сказал после ФФБ, глядя на кровать Блича. — Интересно, как он относится к нововведениям в своем интерьере? Белый вроде неплохо гармонирует с черным.

Шингеки пожал плечами, разбираясь с ремнями, которые безнадежно спутал Жора:

— Он тут все равно не убирается.

— Удивительное несоответствие имени, — ухмыльнулся ФФБ, открывая ящик прикроватной тумбы. — Блин, скурил что ли все?

— Вы про канон? — тут же услужливо спросил Шингеки.

— Ага.

— Поищите в ящике под столом, — подсказал он.

ФФБ едва не поперхнулся. Знания Шингеки оказались актуальными, свежий отборный канон и правда нашелся в том ящике, но расписался в связях с Бличом он красиво. Каких именно, конечно, не понятно, но ФФБ решил все же не уточнять.

— Такое ощущение, как будто действительно целый год не трахался, — затягиваясь каноном, сказал он.

— Целый год? — переспросил Шингеки, который уже закончил с ремнем.

— А, забыл сказать, — ухмыльнулся ФФБ. — я прилетел сюда из прошлого.

Под каноном такие странные и упоротые истории шли особенно хорошо, поэтому Шингеки пришлось выслушать историю вплоть до подробностей. ФФБ рассказывал в красках, вдохновение так и перло, хоть прямо сейчас садись и пиши парочку макси. Но увы.

— А где тогда вы этого времени?

— А хуй его знает! В смысле… меня, — поправился ФФБ и тут же ощутил, как что-то тыкается ему в ногу. — Жора?

Тентакль заскулил, натягивая ткань штанов.

— Ты куда-то хочешь? А…Ты знаешь, где я? — Жора издал еще один звук, который, наверное, все же означал согласие. — А вот это интересно! Блич подождет! — ФФБ взглянул на Шингеки. — Идем?

Тот вроде и согласно кивнул, но вот простой шаг вперед сделать не смог, качнувшись в сторону.

— О-о-о… Как тебя повело-то, а даже не затягивался, — присвистнул ФФБ. — Сразу видно, что настоящей Битвы не видел.

— ТАТАКАЭ! — возмутился Шингеки. — Вы меня еще плохо знаете.

— Ладно, но на этот раз мы пойдем налегке. Пусть у Блича будет побольше сувениров.

* * *

Все-таки хорошо, что далека он решил оставить в общаге, потому что, перемахивая через столько пролетов, жопа болела бы не только у Шингеки. Да и местность тут была не самая освещенная. Черная, как и дыра Блича. Кумар тут тоже стоял такой, как будто тут скурили не один канон.

— Что-то меня все не отпускает, — пожаловался Шингеки.

— Ты, главное, меня не отпускай, — сразу предупредил ФФБ, осторожно наступая на очередную ступеньку. — Все остальное уже детали.

Куда вел их Жора, ФФБ смутно догадывался. Они спускались под общагу, что было местом не самым живописным, даже если бы у них с собой обнаружился хоть какой-то источник света. Этот подвал никак не использовался, да и, честно говоря, никто им и не интересовался. Пару раз, конечно, про него говорили всякие приверженцы приключений, но все это шло фоном. Подвал как подвал. Темно, сыро, ощущение, что вот-вот наступишь на крысу или заблудшую стюардессу. Трудно было поверить, что ФФБ из будущего был как-то связан с подобным полигоном хоррора.

Шингеки снова оживился:

— Кажется, я что-то вижу…

— Ты все еще под каноном, — устало сказал ФФБ. — А, постой… Теперь и я вижу.

Из-за угла пробивался свет. Себя ФФБ считал довольно стойким к канону Блича и вообще каким-либо другим канонам, а потому напрягся. Означать этот свет мог что угодно. ФФБ сгреб в охапку Жору и жестом указал Шингеки, что лучше помедлить. В глубине душе он надеялся, что это фонарик простого рабочего дяди Федора, который чинит трубы и все такое, а не древний сквик, оставленный тут оргами. В противном случае обороняться им было нечем, и как это не прискорбно, только у Жоры имелись какие-то шансы.

ФФБ приблизился к краю и медленно высунул голову. Представившаяся ему картина вызывала только одну реакцию:

— Э-э-э…

Кумар канона им не привиделся. В неверном свете фонарика за углом сидел Блич, устроившись прямо на полу. Разумеется, донесшееся со стороны недоумение ФФБ он заметил, хотя, скорее всего, их шаги и голоса можно было услышать гораздо раньше. Как минимум, удивленным Блич не выглядел.

— Неплохой приход, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Я не приход, я ФФБ.

— А чем докажешь?

— У меня вот, Жора есть, — быстро ответил ФФБ.

Блич оценивающе посмотрел на тентакль, обвившийся вокруг шеи хозяина. Не похоже, что увиденное его в чем-то убедило.

— Да? А ты случаем не шинигами, пришедший по мою душу?

Но с ответом ФФБ опередили:

— Я не Шинигами, я Шингеки.

— Ой, да иди ты нахуй, — покосился на него Блич. Предположения, в каких отношениях эти двое, приняли новый оборот. — Задолбал уже.

— Ну а что? Всем можно меня пародировать, а мне нет?

И вроде бы вот она, цель миссии ФФБ. Далека под рукой нет, венчиком угрожать не получилось бы, поэтому оставалось только спросить напрямую. Но ФФБ не торопился. Он просто не мог. Ну, не вели себя так спокойно те, кто действительно что-то сделал, а Блич как будто нарочно двигался медленно, поднимался с пола плавно и все время держал руки на виду, как бы показывая, что безоружен. Не считая зажатой сигареты между пальцев, конечно.

— Честно говоря, не думал, что Хуниверс и правда тебя сюда притащит, — внезапно сказал Блич. — Действительно отчаянный и долбанутый фандом.

У ФФБ появилось мерзкое ощущение, что его сильно наебали:

— Ты знал?! Какого хера вообще тут происходит?

— ООС, — не растерявшись, подсказал из-за спины Шингеки.

— У меня была парочка интересных кроссоверов с Шерлоком, — ответил Блич, затягиваясь каноном. — Ладно, это просто приятная неожиданность. Ты, наверное, заметил, какой стильный интерьер в ТАРДИС… Особенно круто там смотрится диван Гинтамы.

ФФБ и раньше задавался вопросом, что он там делает, но курс молодого супермена от Хуниверса заставил отнести это на второй план. Но, по сути, наличие там дивана было странным. Он же как неотделимая часть Гинтамы. Диван вообще казался какой-то отдельной микровселенной со своими звездами, планетами, черными дырами… Стоп! ФФБ осенило.

— Дыра? — неуверенно предположил он.

Блич кивнул.

— Поначалу мне казалось, что мне мерещится. Из всех голосов на свете я начал слышать именно Хуниверса, но потом вспомнил про диван и его апдейты.

Когда он подарил Гинтаме этот диван взамен старого, едва ли кто-то воспринял дыру просто как элемент декора. То, что она имела функции слежения, было популярной теорией.

— А как вообще он оказался в ТАРДИС?

— Хуниверс же не рассказывал тебе, что мы вместе работали над проблемой вируса?

ФФБ молча мотнул головой, уже устав удивляться.

— Хуниверс, СПН, я, Гинтама и… ты, — криво усмехнувшись, продолжил Блич. — Еще до начала Битвы мы вместе выясняли, что же происходит в нашем гребаном мире. Первым подкосило Гинтаму. Уж не знаю, почему его задело наравне с самыми последними НЁХами. Не мог же он быть настолько ленивым? Как бы то ни было… — Блич, казалось, смотрел куда-то за ФФБ. — Мы перетащили его прямо из Дежурки в ТАРДИС, а через неделю Гинтама сделал сеппуку. Прямо на диване. Ебаный самурай. Написал в записке, что лучше умрет так, чем станет фикбучным.

Блич сделал паузу, закуривая новую сигарету.

— А потом пропал ты. И знаешь, что самое интересное во всем этом?

— Я просто плюнул на все и улетел на Бора-Бора? — как-то отстраненно спросил ФФБ.

— Как и в случае с РФ, такая ирония, — протянул Блич. — Именно я видел тебя последним.

— Мой вариант мне нравился больше.

— Послушай, я понимаю, как это выглядит, и любое мое объяснение будет смахивать на оправдание. Но даже если это целиком моя вина, ты должен понимать, что при нынешних раскладах я тоже среди тех, кто остался только с потерями.

Намек был достаточно прозрачен, чтобы даже измученный новыми подробностями разум ФФБ его заметил. Они все тут что-то или кого-то потеряли. Это только вопрос времени, когда ими тоже завладеет фикбук-вирус. Поэтому виновен Блич или нет, соврал он или нет — это не имело значения. В глубине души на самом деле ФФБ никогда не верил, что он мог подставить РФ нарочно. Ему гораздо интереснее упарываться каноном, чем изображать из себя злого гения.

— Хорошо, — тихо проговорил ФФБ и тут же заметил, как Блич облегченно выдохнул. — Но что ты тут делаешь? Жора, похоже, в курсе, куда делся я из будущего, и привел нас сюда.

— По той же причине, — кивнул Блич. — Ты явно о чем-то догадывался, когда мы виделись в последний раз, но очень спешил что-то выяснить прежде, чем нам рассказать. После этого никто тебя больше не видел. Хуниверс действительно начал подозревать меня, а я подумал, что надо искать по более свежему следу. Найду тебя — найду и того, кто затеял всю эту поебень.

ФФБ поймал себя на том, что ему даже как-то обидно: Блич сказал это так, будто искал его исключительно по делу, а не потому что они дружили.

— И кое-что я нашел, — продолжил Блич, поднимая фонарик и направляя его свет в другую сторону.

— Хуй! — громко объявил более глазастый Шингеки.

Поначалу ФФБ хотел отпустить старперскую шутку, что у молодежи только одно на уме, но черт побери! Шингеки же был прав.

— Много хуев, — поправил его ФФБ.

Они походили на стайку летучих мышей, пристроившихся у потолка. Их было немного, не более пятнадцати, но своих ФФБ не мог не узнать.

— Где-то две недели назад Бревно принесло мне одного такого, потом он выследил их гнездо. — Блич посветил в другую сторону. — Тут же обнаружилась и запертая дверь. Четырнадцатый лом об нее ломаю, а эта сука ни в какую.

Больше всего эта дверь напоминала сейф. Громоздкая, тяжелая, наверняка толстая. Лом, конечно, тут в любом случае не помог бы, но, скорее всего, это лучшее, что можно было найти в здешних арсеналах и протащить так, чтобы никто не счел твое существование угрозой.

— Может, тараном? — предположил Шингеки.

— И где я его тебе достану? Возьму топор и пойду рубить себе клевый таран? — раздраженно ответил Блич.

— Топор тоже идея.

— Такой же бесполезный как и лом.

— У вас есть Бревно, — заботливо напомнил Шингеки.

— Даже не думай о моем Бревне, ты меня понял?

— Блядь, заткнитесь оба! — не выдержал ФФБ. — У меня тут есть кое-чего.

Он не знал, сработает это или нет, но видел магические манипуляции этой штукой неоднократно. Хуниверс подошел к снаряжению ФФБ серьезно. Он даже передал ему свою отвертку.

ФФБ вытащил ее из кармана и прощупал на вопрос кнопки включения. Что-то продавилось на корпусе отвертки, и на кончике инструмента появился приятный голубой свет. ФФБ смутно представлял себе, как она должна работать, но полагал, что ее действия как-то связаны с желаниями. Невозможно же было одной кнопкой программировать новую задачу прямо на месте, верно? Он пробовал представлять себе, как на манер ключа вставляет отвертку в разъем и открывает дверь, пробовал мысленно приказывать, пробовал просто ставить задачу, что им нужно попасть внутрь. Что именно сработало, осталось для него загадкой, но что-то внутри этой железной махины щелкнуло, и дверь медленно открылась.

То, что они увидели, больше всего напоминало лабораторию. Единственный свет исходил от лампочек и датчиков массивных приборов, и едва ли можно было что-то рассмотреть. Но то, что это не обычное подвальное помещение, стало ясно сразу.

Первым внутрь влетел Шингеки. ФФБ уже заметил, что бесстрашие и любопытство у него где-то на первых местах, жаль только, оно было не таким уж и заразительным.

— Пошли, — тихо сказал Блич, толкнув ФФБ вперед, и он послушно переступил порог.

Слабый свет фонарика немного больше давал понять о помещении, в которое они попали.

— Тут слишком грязно, — с омерзением заметил Шингеки, второпях оглядываясь не иначе как в поисках метлы или тряпки. Вместо этого он нашел кое-что другое. ФФБ и сам это заметил. — Здесь кто-то лежит. Посветите сюда!

Сбоку от входа на операционном столе лежало чье-то тело. Блич направил свет фонарика в ту сторону, и они смогли разглядеть его лучше. О нем едва ли сильно заботились — не было ни простыней, ни какой-то одежды. Он просто лежал на столе, к которому тянулись множество проводов от приборов. Больше всего этот человек походил на высыхающий труп. Через сереющую кожу просвечивали кости, несколько разрезов тянулись вдоль живота. Лицо представляло собой только обтянутый кожей череп, что делало идентификацию невозможной. Только каштановые волосы на затылке сужали круг предположений, кому это тело могло принадлежать.

— Он еще жив? — глухо спросил ФФБ.

— Похоже на то, — ответил Блич. — Наверное, если бы уже умер, то на экранах все было бы по нулям.

— Но кто это?

— А кто его знает. — Блич пожал плечами. — Какой-то бедола…

Последние слова пропали под грохотом. Немедленно направленный в сторону шума свет фонарика застал Шингеки вытягивающим из-за угла метлу.

— Нет таких слов, — мрачно сказал Блич, смотря на него как на безнадежного кретина.

— Извините. Но я думаю, вам это покажется знакомым.

И в его руках показался фотоаппарат. Грязный, с разбитым объективом, но болезненно знакомый.

— Это же мой… мой фотоаппарат… Жора привел нас сюда… стайка хуев…

Все сходилось, и отрицать это было бессмысленно: на операционном столе, вне всякого сомнения, лежал сейчас ФФБ этого времени. Найти тело какого-то левого чувака и найти свое собственное — слишком разные вещи. Особенно, когда оно настолько неузнаваемое. В голове у ФФБ стучало, что это всего лишь год спустя. Год — и он кончит вот здесь, лежа на столе во тьме и одиночестве. ФФБ боялся думать, что с ним происходило за все то время. Его, возможно, пытали. Возможно, ставили эксперименты. Возможно, делали какие-то операции. Возможно, он всегда был в сознании и все это чувствовал. Все эти «возможно» тянули ФФБ вниз, ужас давил ему на плечи.

Пока между ним и его версией из будущего не возник Блич. Он прижал к себе ФФБ, заставив его голову уткнуться себе в грудь, и очень четко скомандовал:

— Не смотри туда, этого никогда не будет. Мы узнаем, кто виноват, ты вернешься в прошлое и исправишь все это. Ты меня понял?

Наверное, в этом и была сила жанра что Блича, что Шингеки. Или Хуниверса. Непрошибаемая уверенность, что все можно изменить Они, конечно, намного больше походили на роль спасителей мира, чем ФФБ. Но в отличие от него этого времени, он еще мог что-то сделать. Тут Блич был совершенно прав.

— Помнишь, мы филлеры курили? — спросил ФФБ.

— Это была на редкость хуевая затея.

— Надеюсь, путешествие в этот пиздец я буду потом тоже вспоминать с нежностью. — ФФБ пришел в себя. — Шингеки, дай фотоаппарат, он еще может быть рабочим.

— Да, и займись чем-нибудь полезным. И на всякий случай: уборка — это НЕ полезное, — уточнил Блич.

Судя по слоям пыли, лаборатория не использовалась месяцами, работая автономно, поэтому можно было не бояться внезапного появления хозяина. Зато оставался шанс найти что-нибудь еще интересное. Не просто же так сюда приволокли тело ФФБ?

Исследованием помещения занимались Блич и Шингеки. Поставленного посередине фонарика, конечно, не хватало на полноценное освещение, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Помогал и Жора. Сначала ФФБ опасался, что тентакль слишком тяжело перенесет практически труп своего хозяина, но, кажется, вполне себе живая и здоровая версия из прошлого его тоже устраивала. Оставалось надеяться, что у лежащего на столе тела нет зомби-мода.

Сам же ФФБ занимался фотоаппаратом. По счастью тот работал, и новые батарейки открыли доступ к тому, что его будущее я нащелкало за это время. Тут были сотни фотографий: какие-то дурацкие и нелепые, какие-то на память, какие-то оставляли только догадываться, что ФФБ пытался снять, а какие-то ясно говорили о том, что их стоит оставить только себе. Он увидел десятки фотографий фестов, свадьбы РФ и Кей-попа, празднование сотого треда Гинтамы, очередные похороны и другие безумства, которые вызывали улыбку.

ФФБ понял, что абсолютно все менять никогда не стоит. В будущем его ждут по-настоящему упоротые вещи.

— Есть там чего? — поинтересовался Блич, оглянувшись на него.

— Одна трава и хуи, — покачал головой ФФБ. — Все смазанные кадры практически неразличимы.

— Тогда присоединяйся.

ФФБ повесил потрепанный фотоаппарат на шею с целью потом просмотреть все получше и двинулся в сторону неизученных приборов, когда ему в спину ударил нестерпимо яркий неоновый свет.

— Твою мать! — послышался голос Блича.

ФФБ обернулся, но смотреть на свет было больно — они слишком долго сидели в темноте.

— Это что за чертовщина?

— Я метлой, кажется, что-то нажал, — объяснил Шингеки.

— Давай я эту метлу тебе в задницу запихну уже? — Блич, похоже, был как никогда серьезен.

— Я запомнил!

Скорее всего, они продолжили бы и дальше, но понемногу глаза привыкали, и уже скоро из стены на них смотрело гигантское человеческое лицо. Такое могло заставить прекратить что угодно. Оно подсвечивалось лампочками и явно не принадлежало живому существу. Но в силу своих канонов каждый узнал в нем что-то свое:

— Пустой!

— Титан!

— ГАНДАМ! — не растерялся ФФБ, сказав самое первое, что пришло ему на ум.

Как ни странно, это же было и самым верным. На лице ни белой маски, ни даже человеческой кожи. Только раскрашенный металл.

Из стены торчала голова мехи.

— А я всегда говорил, что все ответы в подвале, — самодовольно сказал Шингеки.

— Это еще не ответы, — поправил ФФБ. — Раз это робот, то его можно открыть.

Если бы не общая атмосфера конца мира, можно было бы сказать, что он дорвался. Конечно, ФФБ не знал, как открывать меху, но у него уже был богатый опыт нажиманий на кнопки. Какая-то да должна сработать. Едва ли сюда заходили гости, от которых стоило ограничивать важные функции.

Большие красные и не очень красные кнопки не действовали, но в итоге ФФБ нашел какой-то рычаг. Он опустил его вниз, а тот, как спусковой крючок, вернулся на прежнее место, и меха пришла в движение. Железное лицо разделилось на две половинки ровно по центру, и они медленно разъехались в разные стороны, открывая центр управления. Внутри мехи сидела девушка. Такая же, как и сам ФФБ этого мира, — практически высохшая, подключенная к десяткам аппаратов.

Глаза ФФБ расширились. Нельзя сказать, что она была узнаваема, скорее, он просто догадался. Не так много фандомов было связано с мехами.

— Ну, конечно! Точно… Это же так просто, — практически захлебываясь словами, говорил ФФБ. — Ева. Это Ева!

— Евангелион, — выдохнул Блич, тоже осознавая правду.

Все вставало на свои места: вот он, настоящий мотив, идея, почва для ненависти, которая не сравнится с простой завистью и обидами на подколы. Слив Евы на первой Битве был целиком на плечах РФ.

— Но что тогда все это? — озадачился ФФБ. — Для чего эта лаборатория?

— Это как щит… Ева создала барьер, чтобы защитить фандомы от вируса, — ответил Блич.

— С чего ты взял?

— Потому что ты его только что отключил, — пояснил он и кивнул в сторону Шингеки.

В следующий момент ФФБ очень пожалел, что посмотрел туда. Теория о неприкосновенности новых фандомов больше не работала. Теперь Шингеки был одним из тех, кого полностью поглотил фикбук-вирус. Пустой манекен без лица.

— Я не уверен, что вирус не коснется и тебя. Ты должен уходить отсюда, — сказал Блич. — Теперь мы знаем, что это дело рук Евангелиона. Возвращайся в прошлое и предотврати это.

— Но как? — беспомощно спросил ФФБ. — У нас нет подробностей, как это произошло и…

— Используй меня! — Блич прервал его, повысив голос. Точно так же, как это в самом начале делал Хуниверс, когда ФФБ сомневался. Быстрое и уверенное решение фандомов, чей канон только и занимался тем, что спасал мир. — Слушай сюда, найди меня в своем времени и просто скажи… скажи про…. — Блич запинался так, словно ему было сложно подбирать слова, — скажи про сильный удар правой, я понял?

Как-то ему еще удавалось держаться в сознании, но вирус прогрессировал быстро: один глаз Блича уже почти полностью скрылся под кожей.

— БЛЯДЬ! ПРОСТО БЕГИ УЖЕ!

ФФБ трясло. Он схватил фонарик и бросился наружу. Холодный мокрый пол, ступеньки, двери — все это не имело значения. Перед глазами у ФФБ все еще стояло медленно затягивающееся кожей лицо Блича.

* * *

ФФБ смутно помнил, как рассказывал все Хуниверсу. Он даже не помнил, как все же добрался до своей комнаты. Но обнаружил ФФБ себя уже в ТАРДИС. Он сидел на диване Гинтамы, бездумно ковыряя пальцем дыру, которая теперь не проявляла никаких признаков жизни, а Хуниверс ходил по залу и переваривал рассказанный ему поток сознания.

Они летели в прошлое.

— Как я понял, — Хуниверс нарушил тишину, но ходить не перестал, — Евангелион использовала тебя как уникальную связь между всеми фандомами. Не исключаю также, что ты добровольно с ней пошел. Как действовало это защитное поле, точно нельзя сказать, но, видимо, поддерживали его жизненные силы обоих. Радиус у него был небольшой — это объяснило бы, почему в основном самыми стойкими были аниме-фандомы. Впрочем… это не так важно, — он тепло посмотрел на ФФБ. — Главное, ты справился! А у меня есть пара идей, как помешать Евангелиону. Наприм…

— Не надо, — тут же прервал его ФФБ. — Я даже не хочу знать, что она задумала сделать. На самом деле, я бы тоже дал пизды РФ за содеянное на первой Битве, но это ведь не наше дело.

Хуниверс нахмурился:

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь сделать?

— Мне нужен Блич. Ты ведь наверняка чуть ли не по минутам уже знаешь, что он делал в этот день?

— Хм, да, можно и так сказать, — кивнул Хуниверс. — И в чем заключается план?

— Нам же просто нужно сделать так, чтобы РФ и Ева не встретились 23 числа? — недобро ухмыльнулся ФФБ. — Сделаем это в моем стиле! Нам все равно нечего терять!

Все просто: синеющий фингал под глазом из воспоминаний очень прозрачно намекал, что их встреча накануне была не просто обменом любезностями.

— Я правильно понимаю, что они дрались в тот день?

— Мне не удалось выяснить причины, но да, — подтвердил Хуниверс.

— И чем кончилась драка?

— Блич оказался в больнице. Он упоминал что-то то ли про новый прием, то ли про свою неосторожность… Это странно, но ТАРДИС почему-то не смогла разобрать среди его мата суть.

Но истина тут уже была и не важна — ФФБ словно вытянул выигрышный билет. Эти долбанутые фандомы с боевками и экшном не могли просто так взять и остановиться, им нужно постоянно развиваться и побеждать. Поэтому Блич не мог успокоиться, прокручивая у себя в голове тот вечер. Ему не давало покоя то досадное упущение, которое он допустил с РФ, и даже при вопросе о спасении мира главной была его гордость. Вместо того чтобы просто помешать девчонке, Блич предложил вариант, где у него бы оставались шансы выиграть.

— РФ вырубил его ударом правой, — дополнил картину ФФБ. — Как ты думаешь, что будет, если Блич этого избежит?

— Я не вижу смысла делать ставки при равных противниках.

— Я расскажу Бличу про тонкости подобного общения с РФ, — сообщил ФФБ. — Честно говоря, мне просто хочется избить обоих гордых придурков. Пусть даже и их собственными руками. Почему нет? Они слишком упороты, чтобы оставить что-то незаконченным, пока еще стоят на ногах.

— Ты хотел сказать, они слишком «упорны»? — мягко поправил его Хуниверс.

— Нет, именно что «упороты», — уж ФФБ знал, о чем говорил. Он встал с дивана и подошел к Хуниверсу. — А теперь ударь меня! В лицо, пожалуйста.

Хуниверс, похоже, испытывал что-то вроде недоверия и интереса, но последнее победило, а ФФБ удивился, насколько, оказывается, у того сильный удар.

Рассматривая затем в металлической поверхности ТАРДИС свой побитый профиль с наливающимся синяком, ФФБ уже придумывал дивную историю о том, как они в очередной раз посрались с РФ и какой у него дивный удар справа. Это ведь его исконный конек — придумывать о фандомах что-то вне зависимости, делали ли они это или нет.

* * *

Первый день выкладок макси закончился, и появились первые несчастные в списках слившихся. Самая приятная новость для ФФБ — среди них не было РФ. Он, как и Блич, выложился вовремя. Делать это с больничных коек, куда они попали после своей потасовки, им никто не мешал. ФФБ оказался прав: стоило уравновесить их шансы, как их ругань кончилась иначе. РФ так и не встретился с Евой.

Оба фандома были, конечно, немного помяты, но ничего, до свадьбы заживет. До свадьбы РФ с Кей-попом уж точно.

ФФБ вышел из ДКБ, закуривая один из тех запасов Блича, которые остались у него как привет из будущего. Он уже обнаружил, что притащил с собой еще пару сувениров в виде своего потрепанного фотоаппарата и отвертки Хуниверса, которую он забыл ему вернуть. Неплохая плата за спасение мира.

Самое главное отличие между канонами героических фандомов и этой историей в том, что тут нет и не могло быть главного злодея. Ева хотела просто проучить РФ, а тот, как обычно, решил в последний раз порисоваться прежде, чем покинуть Битву окончательно. Никто из них не знал, каким будет будущее после этого.

ФФБ выдохнул дым, безуспешно попытавшись сделать кольцо, и ухмыльнулся. Он то и дело посматривал в сторону, где стоял непримечательный фандом, изучавший стенд с информацией. Пожалуй, ФФБ было даже интересно, почему они не встретились раньше.

Спускаясь вниз по ступеньками и становясь рядом с этим фандомом, он пребывал в уверенности, что спасение РФ — не единственное, что стоило сделать.

— Хочешь попасть на Битву следующего года? — буднично осведомился ФФБ.

— Угадали! Меня Шингеки зовут.

— А я ФФБ, и я могу тебя заверить, — сказал он, беззаботно приобнимая фандом за плечи, — ты совершенно не представляешь, что тебя ждет. Забей на эту графоманскую писанину оргов, давай я лучше расскажу… хм… — ФФБ задумчиво посмотрел на него. — А разве у тебя были не голубые глаза?

— Это линзы, я их иногда ношу, чтобы никому не было обидно, — смутился Шингеки то ли от мысли, что такое в принципе знает кто-то незнакомый, то ли просто от вопроса.

— К черту линзы! Мне вполне заходит зеленый, — высказал свое авторитетное мнение ФФБ и, разворачивая вместе с собой Шингеки, направился в сторону общаги. — Я расскажу тебе про дивных неадекватов, которые почему-то именуют себя фандомами. Курят каноны, кидаются гифками, закапывают и откапывают стюардесс — и это только малая часть!

— Наркоманы, — емко заключил Шингеки с нескрываемым одобрением.

Может быть, ФФБ ни разу не герой, а о его спасении мультифандома никто не знает, но было ясно одно: этот мир совершенно безумен и упорот. И он определенно стоил того, чтобы сохранить его таким.


End file.
